1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to semi-automatic packing apparatus, sometimes referred to as baling machines when flexible walled containers are employed. More particularly, this invention relates to method and apparatus for at least semi-automatically packing packages being supplied at a rapid rate by automatic packaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A wide variety of packaging and packing apparata have been tried in the prior art. Heretofore, the packing apparatus has been either overly sophisticated or relatively crude and slow; the latter being, nonetheless, sufficient to do its job with old packaging apparatus. With the advent of a new generation of improved automatic packaging machines; such as, those supplied by Triangle Machinery Corporation, Chicago, Illinois; the packages were formed so rapidly that conventional packing apparatus would not suffice. To illustrate, automatic packaging apparatus supplied by Triangle Machinery Corporation and employed for packaging dried material such as beans and rice, will package one bag each second. This has required a plurality of workmen to pack the bags supplied at this rapid rate, employing conventional packing apparatus.
On the other hand very sophisticated, expensive and elaborate packing apparatus has been designed to handle the output of four modern packaging machines. Aside from its expense, the sophisticated packing apparatus required all four machines to be packing the same product and same size packages--such standardization of packaging not ordinarily being employed.
The semi-automatic packing apparatus should have one or more, and preferably all of, the following desirable features, although they have not been provided heretofore. The apparatus should be matched to a single packaging machine for desired flexibility and economy and should have: (1) means for moving the packages in a receiver to provide room to receive the next plurality of packages and a means for holding the packages at the new position; (2) a means for retaining the packages in the position in which they are emplaced into a receiver; (3) in specific embodiments, a ram and a chute for receiving the packages and advancing the plurality of packages to afford clearance for the next plurality, in combination with a comb to hold the packages where they have been advanced; the comb and the ram having interacting means; (4) the feature (3) wherein the chute is inclined at an angle sufficient to hold the packages in the position in which they are received in the chute; (5) a surge means to enable an operator to readily handle the incoming packages being received at the rapid rate; and (6) pivotal load chute such that the predetermined number of packages can be emplaced in the load chute, a container emplaced about the open end of the load chute and the loaded chute pivoted with minimal effort by the operator to emplace the predetermined number of packages into the container.
Insofar as I am aware, however, the prior art has not supplied method or apparatus for semi-automatically packing packages being supplied at a rapid rate by currently available automatic packaging machines; matching each packing apparatus to a packaging machine for utmost flexibility and ecomony without requiring either standardization in operation of a plurality of packaging machines or a plurality of workmen to do the packing of each modern packaging machine. Particularly, the prior art has not provided packing apparatus having the desirable features delineated hereinbefore.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide semi-automatic packing method and apparatus that can be matched to modern automatic packaging machines and to afford desired flexibility and economy and enable packing packages being supplied therefrom at a rapid rate; yet, require only a single operator to handle the output of a given automatic packaging machine.
It is also an object of this invention to provide semi-automatic packing apparatus having one or more of the desirable features delineated hereinbefore and not heretofore provided by the prior art apparatus.
It is also an object of this invention to provide specific embodiments which have all of the desireable features delineated hereinbefore.
These and further objects of this invention will become apparent from the descriptive matter hereinafter, particularly when taken in conjunction with the drawings.